Wherever it Takes Me
by xXKarkatluvXx
Summary: Haruhi can't seem to say how she feels and breaks a few hearts.
1. Between the Lines

Hikaru sat in one of his family's cars across the street from the Fujioka apartment. He peered out the window, eyes on fire from the lightning strike nearby. Thunder crashed down onto his eardrums with a piercing blow. He winced. Haruhi…was she okay? She was safe in her apartment with her dad, she must be fine.

The rain grew steadily thicker, hiding the apartment from Hikaru's view, even from just across the street. He could just make out the window's outline. Suddenly the driver spoke, "Sir? Would you like me to walk you up with an umbrella?"

"No thanks, I got it. Just wait here for a few minutes. I'll be back soon," Hikaru said before clambering out of the vehicle and into the rain. He let the water soak his thin sweatshirt and pants. It truthfully felt refreshing. The driver nodded and turned off the car, quietly closing his eyes shut. It was nearly midnight.

Hikaru's heart hung low in his chest, not entirely sure what to feel. Above all he was nervous, though. He shoved his hands in his pocket, sliding his thumb and index finger over the piece of paper. He had practically memorized her note to him.

_Hikaru- _

_I know what I said earlier wasn't fair, especially after I kissed you. I'm just a bit scared. Please come over some time. We need to talk. _

_-Haruhi_


	2. Without a Reason

**Two days earlier:**

Haruhi fiddled with her uniform, trying to focus on what Tamaki was saying. She tried to look attentive, but she continued to zone out, what with the twins sitting on the loveseat across from her place on the couch. She swallowed hard. She had never been this nervous.

For the past week, coming to the Host Club had been more or less a rollercoaster of decision and emotions. She still needed to determine her feelings for Hikaru. It amused her how she could tell which twin was which, while everyone else squirmed around trying to figure it out. And yet, she had feelings for only one of them. Feelings that needed to be quieted.

Haruhi glanced up at Hikaru, noticing that he was in fact staring at her. They immediately turned their gaze elsewhere to avoid the awkwardness. Haruhi blushed with uncertainty. This had to be done. She couldn't like him. Every time she thought about a future with Hikaru, all she could feel was regret and a since of hurting his twin. How could she take one, and not the other? They were so close, it would be impossible to not hurt Kaoru along the way.

After all, Kaoru had told her just yesterday that he liked her. He liked her a lot.

Sadness seared through her chest like a piercing dagger. It took her heart with her. She held her chin up. If she didn't let her emotions seep into the conversation, she could do it. She could explain the whole thing to the both of them. She could tell them how she wasn't interested in being any more than friends. They were best friends. Best friends didn't fall in love with each other.

Tamaki stopped talking, which brought Haruhi out of her thoughts. His voice had been like white noise in the background, caressing her mind into a molasses overdrive. Her heart raced and her thoughts leapt, but her body just wouldn't let her connect with the world outside her head.

The other Host Club members nodded in agreement, and everyone began dispersing out of Music Room 3. What? Had they come up with a new idea for the Club? She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, telling herself to calm down. She would ask Kyoya later.

She looked up and saw the twins ambling out of the room, "Wait! You guys!" She called out to them. They turned around and stopped.

"Look who decided to start being human again!" They said in unison.

Haruhi gave them a sideways look, "What do you mean?" She asked.

The twins looked to each other and smirked, "You spent the entire meeting looking like a lost puppy," Hikaru said.

"Yeah, it was a bit painful to watch," Kaoru teased, "You okay?" His lips thinned out. He knew that she had been bothered by what he said yesterday.

"Uh, well. I actually wanted to talk to you two," She said anxiously.

The boys glanced at each other, "What's up?" They said together.

Haruhi knew this was it. She had to say everything right. She had the perfect words near rolling off her tongue when for some reason she blurted out, "I'm sorry but I can't date either of you." Her eyes widened and she clamped her hand over her mouth.

Kaoru straightened up and frowned, while Hikaru cocked his head in curiosity, "What do you mean by that, Haruhi?" Hikaru asked suspiciously.

"Well, I-"

"I told her I liked her," Kaoru confessed. His twin's jaw dropped a bit without thinking. He scratched the back of his neck and put his left arm around Kaoru and his right around Haruhi. She cringed inside. This wasn't helping her feelings for Hikaru.

"That's just so cute. I'm sorry it ended this way though. It's a shame. I would've seen you two getting together!" Hikaru said teasingly.

"Oh please, like you don't have feelings for her," Kaoru shot back. Hikaru flinched in surprise. He didn't say anything.

"Is it true, Hikaru?" Haruhi lifted her bright brown eyes up to his, mouth parted in anticipation. Her heart skipped a beat.

"I can't deny it, no…" He trailed off, taking his arms off of the other's shoulders. He looked out the window in the distance. It had begun to rain outside.

Her eyes widened as she looked up at the teen with confusion and surprise. Haruhi felt like being sick. After all this time he hadn't said anything until now. He didn't say any more and neither did Kaoru. She felt her heart beating faster and faster. Kaoru looked down at his shoes with no expression. Haruhi didn't know what to do. Before she knew it, something went off in the back of her mind that made her ease up on her tip-toes and grab Hikaru's face in her palms, "Haruhi, what-"

She leaned in to fill the gap in between them. Their lips met. Hikaru, still in shock, closed his eyes and gently kissed back. They separated slowly, staring at one another in confusion. Haruhi was the first to drop her eyes to the floor. She turned her back on him, facing the exit, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Excuse me," With that, she walked quickly toward the door, passing Kaoru on the way out. She took a good look at him.

He had a stricken look of defeat plastered on his face. He forced his hands in the uniform pockets, near tears, "I'm so sorry, Kaoru," She said. He didn't look up. She sighed and ran for the exit. She messed up. She messed up big time.


	3. For a While

Haruhi knew that she needed to explain herself. She wrote both of the twins a note, first to Kaoru, then to Hikaru. She needed to settle this. To Kaoru she had written of how she couldn't forgive herself for what she did, not expecting him to forgive her. She wrote of how she had feelings for Hikaru, and how she needed to know what his thoughts were on this. Would he ever be comfortable with her dating his twin?

Haruhi had dropped the note into Kaoru's lap during the first hour of the school day. He had responded at lunch with a note of his own.

_Haruhi-_

_ I'm very upset that you kissed my brother in front of me, but I forgive you. Of course you like him; I've always seen it in your eyes. I just thought that maybe I had a chance, too. I was wrong. I don't care if you date Hikaru. He's my twin, yes, but we're not the same person. I understand. I just want to see you happy._

_-Kaoru_

Haruhi sighed inwardly. She felt so guilty about Kaoru, about everything. She also couldn't help but break into a bittersweet grin. He liked her enough to let her go.

The note to Hikaru she had written later that day, and given it to him at the Host Club. She had let him read it and then she disappeared for the day.

Currently it was the next day after that. She had reconciled with Kaoru at least, getting nothing in return from Hikaru. She tried to keep up with the normal routine though. At least the twins weren't fighting. At least, not in front of her or the Host Club.

It was nearing closer and closer to midnight and Haruhi just couldn't sleep. The combination of the thunderstorm plus her anxiousness about Hikaru just wouldn't let her mind shut up and slip into a dream. Thunder boomed very close by, and she shuddered underneath her covers, clenching her teeth. It was like a thousand hammers pounding on her fragile apartment walls. It was a nightmare that she could never escape, no matter how many times it happened.

She got lost in the rhythm of the claps of thunder outside, nearly ready to scream at the top of her lungs, when an especially loud, hollow sounding thunder clapped right near her. She sat up in bed. That was impossible, was the storm… inside her house by any chance? It came again as she was brought to her senses. She giggled as she realized that it was only someone knocking on her front door.

She tensed up and looked at the clock. Who would be dropping by at this time of night? What couldn't wait until morning? She heard Ranka stumble through the living room, "Hang on, will you? I'm coming, I'm coming!" He shouted loud enough to be heard over the storm.

Haruhi heard the door creak open and another voice say something unintelligible. She recognized it just as Ranka exclaimed, "Hikaru! What a surprise! What are you doing here at this hour? Where is Kaoru?"

With a gasp, Haruhi started to get out of bed, and then thought better of it. She would wait in her room. If Hikaru had something to say to her then she would know soon enough. Besides, another bout of thunder sent a chill down her spine and she let an audible exclamation of fright rip out of her. She covered her mouth and scolded herself. She knew she couldn't help it though.

"Haruhi? Sweetheart? Are you okay? Can I come in?" Ranka inquired calmly.

Haruhi pondered this for a moment. Did she really want to talk with Hikaru with a thunderstorm going on outside? She decided yes, she just needed to get it over with, "Sure." She replied, voice hoarse.

The door swung open and two silhouetted figures appeared in the doorway, "Haruhi," She heard Hikaru's voice drip with concern.

She moved the covers a bit so that she could see the two looking in at her. Ranka looked expectantly between Hikaru and Haruhi, "I'll just, uh, leave you two alone then! Hikaru tells me you have to talk about something," He began to close the door, "Oh, but do remember I am _right_ out here. You can't escape my hawk ears!"

Haruhi laughed at her dad. He could be so awkward sometimes. She sat up as Hikaru took his place and sat at the edge of her bed on top of a towel, "Hikaru, you're soaking wet!" Her eyes widened.

He laughed and quieted her, "It's okay, I don't mind. I just don't want to get your bed all wet. Here, I'll just sit on the floor."

"No, no please don't. It's not a problem, Hikaru," She said. When he didn't budge, she wrapped herself up in her comforter and sat down beside him, "Honestly, you're just so stubborn."

Hikaru lowered his head and kept his eyes trained on the floor. His orange hair was a russet-brown in the dim light. Neither of them said a word until a wave of thunder rolled across the heavens and resounded in their bones. Haruhi whimpered and wrapped herself deeper in her comforter. She felt Hikaru's gaze on her form. He slowly scooted himself closer to her and wrapped his arms around her swaddled figure.

Haruhi looked up from under her bangs to look at Hikaru. His eyes were shut and she swore she could see tears forming from the corners of his eyes, "Hikaru?" She said softly. She held her hand up to pat his cheek. Another strike of lightning came and the thunder rolled in with it. She pulled back her hand and felt Hikaru's grip tighten around her.

"I love you, Haruhi."


	4. Trial and Terror

"They _what_?" Tamaki cried in disbelief. All the members of the host club, excluding Hikaru and Haruhi, had been called over to the Hitachiin mansion for an emergency meeting. Hikaru was nowhere to be found, even though Kaoru knew very well what he was up to.

From first glance, you would say that the leader of the host club looked a bit shaken. But for those who knew him like the members did, you could clearly see Tamaki was on the verge of melting into the floor, and going straight down until he burned up in the earth's core.

Kaoru exchanged a sideways look with Kyoya. He seemed to say _'What have you done?'_ Kaoru ducked his head, rubbing the back of his neck, "They, uh, kissed." He mumbled.

Tamaki dropped to his knees, the space around him emitting black waves of pain. He sat back and hugged his knees to his chest, rocking slowly from side to side. The members standing around watched in horror as he slowly crawled into the fetal position making a noise somewhere close to a cat hacking a hairball and a dying ostrich, which, speaking from experience, is not something you actually want to witness.

Honey ambled over, putting a hand on the leader's shoulder. Mori trudged along too, and soon Kyoya and Kaoru joined them. Kaoru was the first to speak, "So what are you going to do boss?"

The _boss_ looked up at the others through his tears, his lips quivering. He sobbed for a few seconds before coming up with an answer, "Nothing," he spat out pitifully.

Honey gasped, "What do you mean 'nothing'?" He looked down at Tamaki with wide eyes.

"I mean 'nothing'. It just can't be helped! Haruhi has simply made her decision," he sighed. The black waves started to clear. A grin started to form across his face, "But even with that, I won't give up. I am never going to back down!" he punched the air, beaming now, "I will win Haruhi over and that's final! But for now, I can do nothing. I will wait for them to have a fight, or for her to grow tired of him, and I will make my move!"

Kaoru backed up, staring blankly at the wall. _This is going to be a nightmare_, he thought, _Even if Tamaki gets the upper hand, Hikaru won't let her out of his sight. Oh Haruhi. Please, wherever you are, stay with Hikaru. I've seen him suffer enough. Please._

* * *

**A/N:** Well shit, guys (pardon my French). I had finished the story with chapter 3 but if you want it to continue, I guess it must go on.

1. Yes, this is a filler chapter. It has a new plot point/twist, but honestly, if I _AM_ going to continue this, I think there needs to be some drama.

2. Sorry it's so short. I know how annoyed I get when I see a story I like get updated and it's a skimpy little filler chapter with a small amount of words. But again, I didn't expect people to like this! So yeah. Review please, and give me suggestions of where you want to see this going. **I will not write smut.** That's the only thing.

Thanks for reading!


	5. Let the Games Begin

Haruhi gripped her blankets as tight as she possibly could, knuckles turning white. She gasped in the darkness, turning her head to face Hikaru. He had his eyes shut like a prison gate. His breathing hitched as he waited for her response. Haruhi dipped below his arm and said the first words she could muster, "You…you love me?" She stammered.

"Yes, I do," Hikaru said in a strained whisper. He brought his chin up, staring out of Haruhi's bedroom window and into the rushing rain. In the distance he saw a flash of lightning, giving light to her room for half a second. The thunder crashed down and Haruhi winced, crawling closer back to him, burying herself further under her blankets.

"Well," she began, "It just so happens that I-I really like you. And maybe someday it could be love," her voice broke in the middle, and a silence swept over the Fujioka apartment. She could just taste the anticipation that Ranka waited with, most likely pressing his ear against her door.

Hikaru took this moment to wrap Haruhi in a hug, and then placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He let go then, stood up, and shoved his hands in his pockets looking thoughtfully at the sky, not seeing the moon anywhere. He looked at his feet, "Thank you, Haruhi," he mumbled, and grabbed his towel heading for the door.

Haruhi could make out Ranka standing, with a bright blush all across his face. Hikaru shut her door and heard the muffled sounds of their voices. She sat there, wrapped in her blankets for a long time, until the thunder caused her to amble back into bed. She would sleep a bit better now. Another problem was off her chest.

The next day was, to say the least, a disaster. Hikaru and Kaoru waltzed into their first class of the day, finding their usual seats next to Haruhi. They both looked tired. The previous night when Hikaru had finally arrived home, the other host club members had already vacated the premise. Kaoru had decided not to tell Hikaru of the secret emergency meeting. It was better that he didn't know.

At lunch Tamaki had taken the liberty of sitting on the left side of Haruhi, and Hikaru flanked her right. They both graciously offered her their food, giving her everything from candy to their own personal chef's creations from all over the world, including poached lobsters, extravagant pasta courses, and the juiciest steaks one could find in a lunch hour. By the time they were done, the entire table, plus two others, was filled with silver platters topped with delicious dishes.

Finally, Haruhi couldn't take it anymore, "Alright, that's _it_! I don't want your food! I packed a lunch, and I can't even eat this much! What is going on?" she demanded, standing and crossing to the other side of the table to face them.

Tamaki and Hikaru took a fearful glance at one another. It seemed that the entire cafeteria was watching intently, not to mention the girls staring at them with wide eyes.

"We simply want to give you the best!" Tamaki replied first. He flipped his hair, smiling playfully at the girls who were watching.

"Well I know that _I_ wanted to have a nice meal with you! Is that so wrong?" Hikaru stood, resting his hands on the table in a defensive manner.

"No, nothing is wrong with that, it's just not like either of you. I'm just going to eat alone, okay?" Haruhi grabbed her lunch bag from the table and disappeared into the hallways.

"See what you did, you idiot?" Tamaki elbowed Hikaru.

"Oh, me? No way, it's just as much your fault as it is mine!" Hikaru backed his chair up, grabbed a cookie, and started to make his way to a garden.

The other host club members watched in horror. This wasn't going well.

That afternoon, the club members presented themselves in Music Room 3, feeling the tension waft through the air. The club was not open for business, as Kyoya knew they would not be able to function this way. Honey and Mori decided to get away and sat at their own table to have tea. Kaoru, Hikaru, and Haruhi sat on their usual couch facing Kyoya and Tamaki, who looked about ready to faint.

No one spoke, except for the humming of Honey and Mori's voices in the background. Tamaki glared at Hikaru, and Hikaru glared right back. Haruhi felt nauseous. Kaoru looked on edge, like someone had set his cat on fire and wasn't allowed to help it. Kyoya sat there, stoic as ever, occasionally pushing his glasses up in between the sentences he wrote in his notebook.

Kaoru looked over at Hikaru, and tapped his shoulder, "Can I talk to you in the hall, please?" Hikaru pulled his stare from Tamaki and nodded. They silently got up, walking in step to the door.

The door clicked shut behind them and Kaoru grabbed his twin's hands, "Look. You've probably noticed that the boss is trying to put the moves on Haruhi, right?" Hikaru dipped his head. Kaoru continued, "Right. So. You know he won't give up until Haruhi shoots him down."

"Yes I know, I'm planning on asking her for a date tomorrow. If I can get her to love me, and to get annoyed by the boss's antics, then this will all be solved," Hikaru looked intently at Kaoru, as the twin nodded in understanding.

"Just be careful, Hikaru."


End file.
